Dead Man Walking
by lederra
Summary: The last transporter from Earth brings Cass's past with it. Sorry I am not very good at summaries. Rating a T at the moment but it might change. ON HIATUS AT THE MOMENT but will be finished one day!
1. Chapter 1

Dead Man Walking

Summary: The last transporter from Earth brings people from Cass's past. It was paid for and is controlled by the Russian Mafia whose Captain was one of the people who went to prison when Cass gave evidence against them on Earth before he left.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Outcast series and do not make any money from this story about them or any other Fandom that I write for. I do this purely for fun and hopefully for the enjoyment of others should they read my ramblings and enjoy them. This is my first fanfic for Outcasts.

* * *

><p>The full council for the colonists on the planet of Carpathia had gathered to discuss the present situation that they were faced with. It had come to everyone's attention that a final transporter that no one expected had arrived from Earth. Not everyone present in the council rooms within the main complex in Forthaven were aware of the implications that it brought to the colonists and established government on the planet. A few people like President Tate, the Chief of Security Stella Isen, Jack the commander of the XP's and Cass Cromwell one of the PAS Officers were all too well aware of what the new influx of colonists could mean to the social wellbeing of the community but they were about to discover just how much of a problem it was going to be.<p>

"Do we know anything of the people on board the transporter that just arrived. I thought there was going to be no more transporters from Earth after the last one."

This question was addressed to President Tate from one of the councllors who had been swayed by Julius Berger to try and vote Tate off the council. Tate looked at the man for a few seconds trying to get contol of his thoughts before he answered.

"We received a communication from the Captain of the ship about an hour ago, his name is Alexi Protroviech."

"He sounds Russian."

"He is." Tate paused for a moment before continuing. "The ship was paid for and is being manned by what remains of the Russian Mafia that controlled London before we left Earth."

"The Russian Mafia but I thought most of them, at least the top dogs, ended up in prison about twenty years ago. I remember hearing something about it on the news feed when it was all happening."

"They did."

"So how can it be the them now?"

"Well obviously they got out of prison."

Tate had been in the control center with Stella when the Captain had communicated with Forthaven demanding the immediate surrender of the present Government and turning all control of the planet of Carpathia over to their new masters. Tate had refused and had been told if he did not then it would be on his head the death and destruction that would be wrought from his refusal. He'd heard a sound behind him when the screen had gone black and turned around and saw that Cass had entered the room. Just one look at Cass's face told him that his friend had recognised the Captain and that he knew exactly who and what was on that ship.

"Look all we can do for now is keep a look out for when they land and try and negotiate with them when the time comes. Try and work with them so that their transaction into our community can go as smoothly as possible."

"And if it won't?"

"Then we may have to fight to keep what we have all worked so hard to create here on Carpathia."

* * *

><p>Following the meeting with the council, Tate, stella, Jack and Cass retreated to Tate's office to try and come up with some plan. Tate turned to Cass and asked him what the mafia would probaly do first.<p>

"Hang on a minute why are you asking Cass? He won't know what has to be done, I remember the mafia they were cold bloody killers."

Jack did not know about Cass or his past, he had once been a member of the Russian Mafia and that it had been his evidence that had brought down the organisation in London. Cass took a deep breath before answering the commander of the expeditionaries.

"I worked the Russian Mafia in London before joining this expedition."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thankyou to Joey's Mum and Anon for their reviews, they were both much appreciated.

* * *

><p>"I worked for the Russian Mafia in London."<p>

Jack could not believe what Cass had just said, he stared in disbelieve at the PAS Officer at what he had just heard, unable to believe the words that Cass had just muttered.

"You worked for...for those...those animals..."

Jack remembered back to what he had heard about the Russian Mafia and some of the methods they employed in their business dealings with people, the savagery of it, at the time had been unbelievable to most people especially those who had not witnessed it first hand but Jack had had the misfortune of witnessing just what they were capable of. A friend of his had got on the wrong side of the local Russian Mafia family where he had lived and what they had done to him had undescribable, the only merciful thing they had done was kill him afterwards but they had made him suffer for days before putting him out of his misery and now a man who he had for the last ten years worked alongside of in building a community they were now detemined to protect was telling him that he had worked for those who now threatened it. He wondered if Cass had been as bad or if not worse than the animals that he had had to deal with, he just could not take it in, he looked at Cass thinking that it was a sick joke but as he looked him in the eyes he saw with a sickening thud that Cass was telling the truth.

Cass found Jack's shocked reaction and the level of revulsion in his eyes uncomfortable and unbearable to look at and he glanced away, looking at the ground unable to look at Jack or either Stella Isen or Tate. Isen already knew what he had done, well some of it. She had been told by Tate when it had come out, during a recent investigation, that Cass was not who he claimed he was. She did not know the full extent of what he had done for the Mafia but she knew that he had been one of their enforcers and from the reputation that the enforcers in London had had back then she knew that Cass had been an extremely angry and violent person but over the last ten years he had managed to subdue the violent tendancies that he had had, the anger was still there and at times it could and had been seen but the violence that had largely been tempered over the years.

Jack was still fuming over at the other side of the room as he tried to come to terms with what he had just heard.

"Just what did you do for the Mafia...What was your job?"

He looked at Cass with disgust, noting that the man was unable to look him in the eye.

"What was your job? DAMMIT YOU TELL ME YOU BASTARD."

"I was an enforcer."

Jack continued to stare at Cass as it sunk in that Cass was one of the very people who may or may not have tortured and murdered his friend.

"So how did you end up here on Carpathia."

Cass glanced at the floor again, not wanting to tell him and sighing briefly before he looked back up at Jack.

"I turned against them and gave Queens evidence that sent most of the top dogs to Prison and a good number of others."

"So they will want you dead."

"Yes."

Jack thought for a moment, staring at a spot somewhere behind Cass's head. Seeming to come to a decision Jack nodded his head and looked at Tate.

"I need to think about what I have just been told. Can you give me an hour."

Tate who until that moment had said nothing perfering instead to watch Jack's reaction to finding out about Cass's past, nodded.

"Of course but I can't tell you how important it is that you do not reveal what you have just learned to anyone. Not just yet, not till we know what is going to happen."

"Of course."

Jack nodded to both Stella and Tate as he left but deliberatetly ignored Cass, walking out of the room and returning to where the expeditionaries were housed. He didn't know how he was going to deal with what he had just been told and how he felt about a man who he had thought he knew. 'Obviously I didn't,' he thought to himself. He knew that Cass hated blood and often fainted at the sight of it and that he also did not like violence but he had never thought that this was the reason for it, he just thought that, well he didn't know what he had thought anymore. He was confused and upset by he had heard, too much had happened in the past few days. First Cass's partner Fleur, had been identified as an AC, he would never have thought that she was one of them and now it had been revealed that Cass was a former member of the Russian Mafia that had controlled London back on Earth and were now coming to take over Carpathia.

Well not if he had anything to do with it!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you to Joey's Mum and Anon for their reviews, they were both much appreciated.

* * *

><p>Cass had returned to his quarters after Jack had stormed out of Tate's office, he was worried as hell what Jack was going to do with the information that he had now on him. He knew that this day would come but he had always hoped, forlornly perhaps that it wouldn't. He sighed as he let himself into his quarters and then sat down on his sofa staring around the room at what he had managed to make of his life since coming to Carpathia, he very few reminders of his old life but there were one or two peices amongst his pocessions and of he had the memories, memories that he could not get rid of, no matter how hard he tried and he had so hard over the years.<p>

BANG BANG

He jumped as he heard someone knocking loudly on his door and he realised that he had been lost in his own thoughts for almost an hour.

BANG BANG

Hard knocking again on his door, he debated on ignoring whoever it was but in the present climate he thought it might be best to check who was there. As he reached his door, he flew backwards as the door was kicked violently open and hit him. As he laid stunned on the floor, he heard movement around him as a group of people rushed into the room followed by the person who had kicked his door. Feeling hands on him, he went to move and tried to cry out but something was tied over his mouth and he found himself being flipped over on to his stomach as his arms were yanked behind him and his hands were tied together, as his terror mounted he wondered what was going to happen to him.

xXx

Jack decided he badly needed a drink, grabbing his jacket he made his way to the closest bar

* * *

><p>AN: Short chapter but the next one will be longer.


End file.
